


every me and every you

by darlingmisslovette



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingmisslovette/pseuds/darlingmisslovette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Thomas, by the way."<br/>"Nice to meet you, Thomas. I'm Jimmy."<br/>"I know."<br/>"Sorry?"<br/>"I have your ID."<br/>"Right..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sucker love is heaven sent

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty.
> 
> This is a combination of three prompts I found on tumblr and thought fit together nicely:  
> 1\. "found their phone number in a library book au"  
> 2\. "Imagine person A and Person B talking on the phone all night by accident, then sending each other tired selfies in the morning. Bonus: Person A messages B how they fell asleep in class/work that day."  
> 3\. "library/librarian au"
> 
> ...Sooo this happened. It's a work in progress, not going to be super long, probably 4 or 5 chapters. 
> 
> I don't think this is major, but I'll say it anyway: I'm not sure which cataloging system is used in libraries in the UK. I'm only familiar with DDS and LCC so those are the ones that are referred to in the text-- if this is wildly inaccurate for a UK university library, then just think of this as an American AU as well (and also please let me know, because I'm curious!)
> 
> Aaaand you guessed it, I'm a book nerd that legitimately works at a university library (albeit an American one) so all books and call numbers mentioned in the story are real and accurate.
> 
> As always, comments/critique welcome!
> 
> The main title and all chapter titles are appropriated from the song 'Every You Every Me' by Placebo. I don't know why, the lyrics just seemed to fit.
> 
> Feel free to pop over to my tumblr and leave me a prompt or just say hello :) the-posh-git.tumblr.com

Jimmy sighed as he scanned the shelves. What sort of an organisational system was being implemented here? He had been taught the Dewey Decimal System in grade school, like everyone else, but this was most certainly not that. He picked up a book at random and looked at the spine label: DRT.H3 1968. What did that even mean? The book was titled _Picture Map Geography of Eastern Europe_ , definitely a far cry from the paperback horror novel Jimmy was searching for, so he put it back and continued walking along the ends of the shelves. The long weekend was going to be torture if he didn’t find a halfway decent book to lose himself in.

 

Aha, Shakespeare! At least that was literature. He walked up and down the neighbouring aisles to no avail, but did find a copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ (PR5819.A2 M87 1998… why?) which was an old favourite so it wasn’t all bad. When he lifted the cover and flipped through the first few pages, a pale green gum wrapper floated out. Figuring someone had been using it as a bookmark Jimmy picked it up and was about to toss it into the nearest rubbish bin when he noticed there was writing on one side of it.

 

Ten digits, and scrawled below them in obnoxiously elegant handwriting: _Text me. Odds are I’m bored and at least you have good taste._

Knowing it was probably not the wisest decision he had ever made, Jimmy took out his phone and added the number into his contacts as ‘Mr. Gray.’ After a moment of deliberation he opened up a new text as well.

 

**You probably wouldn’t be praising my taste in literature if you knew what I had really been looking for.**

 

Jimmy slipped his phone into his back pocket and moved down a couple of shelves. He hadn’t really been counting on getting a reply at all, so he jumped a bit when his phone chimed less than a minute later. And then once more before he had even gotten it out of his pocket.

 

_**In that case, I’m glad you stumbled upon this one instead.** _

__

_**(Although if you can’t find your pulp romance you could always try asking at the front desk)** _

 

He glared at his phone indignantly. Leave it to the mysterious bored Oscar Wilde enthusiast to be the mature one in this situation.

 

**I’m actually trying to find pulp horror, thank you very much. And that would be cheating.**

Jimmy started walking towards the front desk anyway. Asking where the horror section was located would certainly be the easiest option, but he would never admit to not having thought of that in the first place.

 

_**Oh, excuse me, that’s much more dignified.** _

__

_**As is wandering a university library without being familiar with the Library of Congress classification system. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.** _

__

(Jimmy rolled his eyes).

 

**I’m glad you approve. Now be quiet, I have to go talk to this handsome librarian.**

 

That was an understatement at best-- the man sitting at the desk was older than Jimmy, but still reasonably young (if he had to guess Jimmy would have said grad student), and stupidly beautiful beyond all reason. Silky black hair with fairly long fringe contrasted boldly with his pale porcelain skin, and with a slate coloured button down and dark jeans the only splashes of colour on him were his blue-grey eyes and finely chiselled pink lips. Jimmy didn’t think it was possible for the man to get any more attractive than he already was, but then he smirked down at his phone and Jimmy nearly swooned because damn that _mouth_.

 

After taking a moment to compose himself, Jimmy approached the desk and the librarian quickly sobered and pocketed his phone (he probably wasn’t supposed to be using it at work and didn’t want to get caught). When their eyes met Jimmy suddenly forgot how to compose a rational sentence, so it was a good thing that the other man spoke first.

 

“Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?” _Holy shit_. His voice was pure sex. Low and smooth, but with an edge to it... It sounded like he smoked. That should not be as attractive as it was.

 

"Right, ah," _snap out of it Jimmy_ , "yes, actually. Do you have a section for contemporary fiction? Specifically horror?" _That wasn't half bad, all things considered._

Steamy Librarian gestured with long elegant fingers to the half-shelves set up directly across from the front desk, which were rather obviously crammed with exactly the type of book he was looking for. _Geez Jimmy, open your eyes._ "Paperbacks are right over there. We keep them separate from our official collection."

 

“Right, of course,” Jimmy said with a self-conscious smirk and a nervous chuckle. “Well, now I feel like an idiot.”

 

Steamy Librarian laughed as well. It was a good look on him. “Not at all, the best hiding places are in plain sight. You’d be surprised how many people walk right by those shelves to ask me the same question-- at least you came from the other direction.”

 

“Ah, true.” Quickly ducking over to the nearest row, Jimmy grabbed the first book he saw that looked vaguely horror-themed and turned back to the desk. “I’ll just check out these two, then,” Jimmy placed the paperback ( _The Cellar,_ spooky) on top of _Dorian Gray_ and slid them both across the glass countertop.

 

“Sure,” the man clicked a few things on the computer while Jimmy dug his student ID out of his wallet and handed it over. “One of my favourites,” he said with a smile, holding up _Dorian Gray_.

 

“Really?” Jimmy tried (and may have failed) not to sound inappropriately excited; Oscar Wilde had rather a specific target audience.

 

“Yeah. Have you read it before or is this your first time?” Maybe Jimmy was just imagining it, but Steamy Librarian might have been a bit excited as well.

 

“Oh no, it’s one of my favourites too. Probably at least my third time reading it,” in actuality it was his fifth, and while a librarian may not be likely to judge a person for reading rather than having a social life, he wasn’t about to take any chances. “Have you seen the movie they made a few years back?”

 

“The one with Colin Firth?”

 

“Yeah, and Ben Barnes.”

 

“Of course! I mean, it wasn’t as good as the book, but nothing ever is,” a few strands of the man’s hair had fallen down over his forehead as he talked animatedly, and he ran his fingers through it to put it back in place.

 

“Mm. It did have a bit of Dorian/Basil action that wasn't hidden under seven layers of metaphor though, so I can't complain." _What? The hell is wrong with you Jimmy?_

 

But Steamy Librarian only laughed, nodding in agreement. "I'll second that!" He stamped the due date into the books and slid them back to Jimmy. "I'm Thomas, by the way."

 

Jimmy did his best impression of a flirtatious grin. "Nice to meet you, Thomas. I'm Jimmy."

 

"I know."

 

"Sorry?"

 

That bloody smirk made another appearance as Steamy Lib--uhmThomas held out a small plastic card. "I have your ID."

 

"Right," cue internal facepalm. Their fingers slid against each other as Jimmy retrieved his ID-- Thomas's were cool and soft and entirely too electric. "Thanks. So, I'll see you around?"

 

Thomas nodded. "See you around, Jimmy."

 

Jimmy fled before he could make a bigger fool of himself. That voice saying his name was going to be wanking material for _weeks_.

 

When he was halfway back to his flat, his phone chimed with a new message.

 

_**How handsome? Should I be jealous?** _

 

There was no point in lying to someone he didn't even know.

 

**Ridiculously. Yes you should.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, 'The Cellar' is a pulp horror novel by Richard Layman. It's decent, if you're into that sort of thing.


	2. in the shape of things to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter two!
> 
> Ten million thank-yous to everyone who has read, given kudos, commented and shared-- I am honestly just so awe-struck that people are actually reading and enjoying my work and I love you all!
> 
> ~
> 
> Possible spoiler alert: [bold] will always be Jimmy's texts and [bold italic] will be Thomas's, no matter who's point of view the narrative is favouring~

Upon returning to his flat, Jimmy tossed his books onto the kitchen table haphazardly and flopped down onto the couch. A couple hours ago those books were going to be the only thing keeping him sane over the three-day weekend ( _it wasn’t even a holiday! some bullshit about “regular scheduled maintenance in all academic buildings: classes cancelled Friday”_ ), but they had been thoughtlessly cast aside in favor of conversing with his new friend of unknown identity. And okay, maybe more than a bit of pining after Thomas the Steamy Librarian.

 

Jimmy had been texting mysterious Mr. Gray for the remainder of his journey home (and had almost walked into two lampposts, but let’s forget about that). He scrolled through the messages that had quickly been accumulating:

 

**_I guess that means I’ll just have to win you over with my sarcastic wit._ **

 

**You can try. How do you know you want to though? You don’t even know me.**

 

**_I know enough. More than you do, probably._ **

 

**What’s that supposed to mean?**

 

**_Let’s just say you’re not very observant when distracted by handsome librarians._ **

 

Jimmy hadn’t replied yet. Mr. Gray had been in the library too? Looking back he had actually passed quite a few people walking among the shelves, and there were some occupied tables a short distance from the circulation desk… but it was true, Jimmy had only had eyes for Thomas. He wouldn’t have noticed if the queen was standing ten feet away holding a neon sign.

 

**Where were you? I can’t believe you didn’t say anything.**

 

He sighed before quickly sending another message, because he really wasn’t all that upset about the spying-- the library was a public building, Mr. Gray probably just spent a lot of time there and happened to be people-watching when Jimmy was texting him.

 

**You must have seen him too though, is he not bloody attractive?**

 

The reply was nearly instant, as usual.

 

**_Eh. Not really my type._ **

 

How could that man not be someone’s type?

 

**_You’re an idiot, by the way._ **

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

 

**I’m starting to question your judgment. Both regarding your taste in men and methods of “winning me over.”**

 

**_It’ll work. Just wait._ **

 

Jimmy decided it was time to ignore obnoxious Mr. Gray for a little while. He flicked open his email app and saw that he had a group message from his art history professor... reminding them that they're essay would be due at midnight tonight and she'd decided to require at least one non-online source, accompanied by a rant about today's youth being much too dependant on the digital world. _Well isn’t that just bloody fantastic._

 

**Shit. How late is the library open tonight?**

 

**_See? I’ve already got you. Took you long enough._ **

 

He blinked down at his phone. _What?_

 

**What? Not for you, narcissistic git. I need a book about Vermeer for an assignment due at midnight.**

 

**_Oh. They’re open until 6, better hurry. The Dutch painter?_ **

 

Jimmy glanced at the current time-- 5:32. “God damn it!” he grabbed his keys and ran out the door without sending a reply.

 

~

 

Thomas glanced up when the library door burst open at 5:46 to reveal the flustered and out-of-breath blond he had been expecting. The poor thing lifted a hand to tug at his hair and frantically looked to the shelving sections left and right, as if trying to decide which of two dark tunnels was less likely to be booby-trapped. He appeared to have settled on _left_ when Thomas called out to put an end to his misery.

 

“Jimmy!” Thomas waved the book in his hands and beckoned him over. The boy was no less adorable than he remembered, possibly even more so in his breathless state. He looked confused for a moment, but then his face lit up and he rushed over to the desk.

 

“Thomas, hi! I can’t believe you remembered me.”

 

“Of course. I never forget a pretty face,” Thomas internally gave himself a high five when Jimmy’s slightly tanned cheeks blushed to scarlet. “Someone left this for you,” he added, motioning to the book he’d been holding: _The Scholarly World of Vermeer_. After he had decided Jimmy wasn’t going to reply and he should just assume it was the Dutch painter because _really who else could it be it was a stupid question to begin with_ , it had only taken him two minutes to find a book on him.

 

The look on Jimmy’s face was priceless: a mixture of surprise, awe, and relief. He exhaled and broke out into a stunning grin that almost knocked Thomas flat on his arse.

 

“Right, of course he did.” He pulled out his wallet and handed over his ID for the second time that day. "Uhm, who... Who left it for me?"

 

Thomas shrugged as he scanned the book's barcode. "I don't know, some bloke." Jimmy nodded, as if that's all the answer he expected to get anyway. Thomas looked at him for a moment, while Jimmy became suddenly fascinated with his own fingernails, and thought _fuck it. If he's going to keep being oblivious, I'm going to have some fun._ "So, any big plans this weekend?" This was the longest Thomas had ever taken to check out a single book. It was not unintentional.

 

"Oh, no, not really. I mean, I have an assignment due tonight but that’s it. Not that that constitutes ‘plans,’ necessarily..." Jimmy rolled his eyes and cringed a little bit.

 

“Well,” Thomas cut in, “I’m free on Saturday if you want to grab a drink or something.” He handed Jimmy his book and ID with a smile.

 

“Oh, uhm, sure. Why not?” Jimmy grinned in a way that changed his words from _sure why not_ to _hell fucking yeah._

 

"Great.  Why don't you leave me your number," Thomas pulled a sticky-note from the pad next to his computer as Jimmy grabbed a pen from the cup on the desk, "and I'll give you a call."

 

"Sounds good," Jimmy scrawled a few digits across the paper (which Thomas already knew by heart, but, well, keeping up appearances and all) then looked back up at Thomas like a happy puppy dog.

 

"Thanks," Thomas said, plucking the note from the counter. "Oh, ah, my mobile hasn't been working properly so I'll call from my landline." _Nice one, Thomas. That's believable._

 

But Jimmy just shook his head in understanding. "Not a problem."

 

"Okay, good. So I'll see you on Saturday then?"

 

"Definitely," Jimmy blushed and looked down at the book in his hands, and Thomas could see the moment he suddenly remembered why he was here. "Right! Well, I've got a," he held up the book, "a thing to write so I should..." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the door.

 

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, and I've got a few things to take care of before we close up."

 

"Cool, so... ah, see you Saturday." He started backing away.

 

"Yeah," Thomas held up a hand in a half-wave as Jimmy did the same and slipped out the door much more gracefully than he had first come in. _This is just too easy._

 

Later, when Thomas was outside locking the door, his phone buzzed and he dug it out of his pocket to see a new message from Jimmy.

 

**Thank you.**

 

He chuckled as he swiped it open and tapped a quick reply.

 

**_You're welcome._ **


	3. instead of stressed, I lie here charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you chapter three! 
> 
> I apologize in advance-- you’re going to read a bit of the same conversation twice in this chapter, because I wanted to show both sides of it.
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter as well-- I promise, things will actually happen in the next one! There are probably going to be two more chapters to this, maybe three if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Again, thank you so much to everyone who is reading and commenting! You have no idea how ridiculously happy it makes me <3
> 
> (I didn’t read this one over as thoroughly as I should have before posting it, so please let me know if you notice any mistakes!)

Thomas didn't hear from Jimmy again until late Friday morning, as he had been expecting, considering that the boy was probably awake until the deadline of midnight working on his essay. At least he was studious.

 

**That was not the best paper I’ve ever written.**

 

**_Good morning to you too._ **

 

**I really do appreciate the book though. Seriously, how did you do that? Are you a wizard?**

 

It was about 10:00,Thomas had been at work for an hour already, and there was a grand total of five other people in the library, none of which were currently within sight; which meant of course that he was shamelessly grinning down at his phone like an idiot.

 

**_You know it’s not that difficult to bring a book to the front desk and ask them to hold it for someone._ **

 

Thomas thought for a moment and then decided _yes, I feel wicked today._

 

**_Especially when your handsome librarian friend already knew exactly who you were._ **

 

The reply came even quicker than he had been expecting.

 

**What? Did he say anything about me?**

 

**_Not much. He said you were cute though, asked me if you were available._ **

 

**AND?**

 

**_And what?_ **

 

**And what did you say?!**

 

**_I said you were. You are, right?_ **

 

Thomas couldn’t believe how smoothly he slipped that in there. Jimmy really was adorably unobservant.

 

**UHM YEAH**

 

Not that there was really any doubt in Thomas’s mind, but it was good to have confirmation. Enthusiastic confirmation, at that.

 

**Wait a minute… weren’t you going to try and ‘win me over?’ Why are you helping me with the librarian?**

 

_Shit, Jimmy had a point. Keep your multiple identities straight, Thomas (no pun intended)._ Oh well... “when in danger: resort to sarcasm” was his motto.

 

**_You’re right, I should have sabotaged it. That would have made you like me._ **

 

That was actually a decent save. _Well done._

 

**I guess you have a point.**

 

 

**I’m still suspicious though.**

 

_For the wrong reasons, Jimmy._

 

~

 

Jimmy had woken up at 9:30 to a phone call from his mother (“Oh did I wake you? _It’s 9-bloody-30!_ ”) and had to explain why he wasn’t getting ready to go to class today, in addition to all of the usual things (“Are you making friends?” _a couple-_  “Have you joined any clubs?” _ah, no-_ “Why haven’t you brought home a nice girl yet? Or a nice boy, honey, you know our family is very progressive.” _MUM-_ “Why haven’t you called me since Wednesday?” _I’ve been busy-_ “Are you coming to visit this weekend?” _I don’t know, I’ve got a date on Saturday_ ), the last of which actually appeased her enough for him to slip in a “sorry, my phone’s about to die!” and promptly hang up.

 

He sighed, tossing aside the covers of his bed and slowly shuffling to the kitchen to plug in the kettle. Jimmy certainly did _not_ want to be awake this early, but once he was up, he was up. After he had gotten through about half his cup of English Breakfast he started to remember the events of last night: namely submitting his paper at 11:54 and immediately falling asleep in relief, but also earlier at the library. Jimmy decided he owed it to Mr. Gray to at least tell him how his paper went and thank him properly for finding him the book. He typed out the first thing that popped into his head: **That was not the best paper I’ve ever written.** _Nice, Jimmy. That’s just what he wants to hear._ He tapped at the backspace, but in his half-awake state hit “send” instead. _So smooth._

 

Mr. Gray agreed: **_Good morning to you too._**

 

Jimmy cringed: now the question was how to make that look intentional… _when in doubt, diffuse the situation with humor._

 

**I really do appreciate the book though. Seriously, how did you do that? Are you a wizard?**

 

_There we go, flattery will get you everywhere._ Jimmy popped a couple slices of bread into the toaster, returning to his phone after he heard it chime twice. The first message was a snarky ‘ ** _You know it’s not that difficult to bring a book to the front desk and ask them to hold it for someone_** ,’ which Jimmy immediately disregarded in favour of the second:

 

**_Especially when your handsome librarian friend already knew exactly who you were._ **

 

Of course Jimmy had found that out firsthand last night, but hearing it from Mr. Gray was an entirely different story. They must have talked about him, at least a little bit, right?

 

**What? Did he say anything about me?**

 

**_Not much. He said you were cute though, asked me if you were available._ **

 

_What?!_

 

**AND?**

 

**_And what?_ **

 

The cheeky bastard. Like he didn’t know exactly what the only thing on Jimmy’s mind could possibly be.

 

**And what did you say?!**

 

It seemed like the next text took forever to come through.

 

**_I said you were. You are, right?_ **

 

**UHM YEAH**

 

Jimmy returned to his forgotten toast and started smothering it in strawberry jam. _Oh, wait... what?_

 

**Wait a minute… weren’t you going to try and ‘win me over?’ Why are you helping me with the librarian?**

 

If Mr. Gray had some sort of ulterior motive, then maybe it would be best not to trust him so completely. What if he had told Thomas awful things about him? The mysterious man may not know very much about Jimmy, but a story didn’t need to be true to do damage.

 

**_You’re right, I should have sabotaged it. That would have made you like me._ **

 

Alright, that was actually a fair point. If Mr. Gray had done anything like that Jimmy probably wouldn’t have forgiven him.

 

**I guess you have a point.**

 

**I’m still suspicious though.** _Can’t let him off too easy, after all._

 

Jimmy didn’t get a reply until he had almost finished eating:

 

**_I wouldn’t believe you if you said you weren’t. Listen, I’m at work and my boss just got here, not supposed to be using my phone. Talk to you later._ **

 

**No worries. Later.**

 

No big deal. Until yesterday Jimmy hadn’t even known Mr. Gray (not that he really ‘knew’ him now), so going a few hours without talking to him shouldn’t be difficult at all. He’d just sit down with a book… that’s right, he’d completely forgotten about the ones he’d checked out earlier yesterday. He polished off the remainder of his toast and tea and tossed the dishes in the sink (he’d take care of them later), grabbed _The Cellar_ and curled up in the armchair by the window.

 

And stared at the same page for about fifteen minutes before tossing aside and deciding that horror novels were dull anyway, there were much better things he could be doing with his time.

 

Jimmy washed his dishes, begrudgingly got dressed (in blue jeans, a green T-shirt, and an old pair of black Converse because he wasn’t trying to impress anyone today), headed out to the shops, bought milk and eggs, and returned to his flat without having killed barely an hour. He checked his phone: no new messages. _Brilliant._ This is going to be a long day.

 

Glancing over to where the library copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ was lying on his kitchen table, Jimmy remembered the conversation he had with Thomas about the most recent movie adaptation: what if he wanted to talk about it more? It had been forever since Jimmy had seen it, he should probably brush up on it just in case. He dug the DVD out of a box in the back of his closet and dropped it into the drive on his laptop.

 

At least this would take up an hour and a half.

 

~

 

Thomas got out of work at 5, a bit earlier than usual. He tapped out a quick message to Jimmy before pocketing his phone and lighting a cigarette, starting on his long walk home. The air was starting to go a bit chilly in the evenings, but not so much that it was unbearable without a jacket-- it was Thomas’s favourite time of year.

 

**_Miss me?_ **

 

The reply came a bit too fast to have been completely nonchalant, which made Thomas smirk.

 

 

 

_Alright, Thomas. No need to be_ such _a prat._

 

**_Me too, work was dull._ **

 

**Oh? What is it that you do?**

 

That was it-- Thomas could just tell the truth now and the whole thing would be done with. They’d have a laugh and go out for a drink tomorrow and live happily ever after. Maybe. But a small part of Thomas wondered how long it would take Jimmy to figure it out on his own… if he ended it now, he’d never know.

 

**_I just work at a shop, nothing interesting._ **

 

_That wasn’t an outright lie._

 

**Which shop?**

 

**_Ah, that would be telling ;)_ **

 

Yeah, Jimmy is going to kill him when he figures it out.

 

As soon as Thomas got back to his flat he typed Jimmy’s number into his landline phone ( _see, it does come in handy for something more than a paperweight!_ ) and listened to the dial tone on the other side, his heart beating a little faster as he held his breath and waited for Jimmy to pick up.

 

~

 

Jimmy’s mobile buzzed from its perch on the coffee table and he reached for it, expecting another message from Mr. Gray… but it kept vibrating. It wasn’t a text, it was a phone call. Jimmy snatched it up, looking at the screen: _Unknown Number._ It could be anyone, really. A sales call, a misdial, one of his classmates whose number he had neglected to save.

 

Of course he told himself these things, but he knew who it really was. Who he wanted it to be, anyway.

 

After a moment of panic he cleared his throat and hit the _accept call_ button. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, Jimmy, this is Thomas.”

 

_Like I wouldn’t recognize that voice anywhere._ “Oh, hi Thomas. What’s up?”

 

“Well, I was just wondering if you still wanted to go get that drink tomorrow night?” Thomas’s voice was, if possible, even more attractive than usual: he sounded raw and a bit breathless.

 

“Yeah, definitely!” Jimmy managed to choke out, trying not to betray exactly what sort of effect Thomas’s voice had on him.

 

“Great! Do you want to meet at the library? I know a place that’s about a ten minute walk from there.”

 

“Yeah, sure, that sounds good.”

 

“How about eight o’clock?”

 

“Perfect.” _Brace yourself for another long day, Jimmy._

 

“Alright, I’ll see you there then.”

 

“See you there.”

 

“Goodnight Jimmy.” _Damn._

 

“Goodnight Thomas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a quick update for those who have been or are currently reading this story: I know it's been basically forever since I've updated! I am so eternally sorry, but I just don't have time to write during the semester :( I will promise that this will be updated in December at the latest and done by the end of 2015 though, with some extra Christmas fluff for your troubles ;) thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you'll all come back for the thrilling conclusion!  
> -darlingmisslovette
> 
> Second update: obviously that didn't happen :/ I went through a really bad period of writer's block, but I'm back on the horse now and about 1400 words into chapter 4. There will be so much extra fluff for putting up with my sporadic updates, that is something that I can promise! Thank you for reading <3 chapter 4 will be up as soon as humanly possible!!!


End file.
